Interrupted
by tennischick1001
Summary: Fang's tired of being interrupted by something every time he tries to get near Max. But when Max takes matters into her own hands, what will happen? Fang's POV...FAX


Heya!! It's me again-tennischick! Ok, so I've known about the series for a while (thank you, Alex, for showing me the funny line in the book during world geo. i owe you for life!) And i reeeeeeeally like Faxness. So here's another story from me to you and it's (yep, you guessed it!) FAX! Hope you enjoy!!

ARIANA

Interrupted

I looked up at the ceiling.

The world just didn't want me to be happy, did it? Or, if there was a God, he didn't want me happy either. I mean, seriously!

Every chanceI had with Max was ruined by one of the kids...or possibly Ella...or even Dr. Martinez. Sometimes she had to stop because of the Voice. (God, i hated that stupid Voice) Then there was her own mind, always finding something wrong with the situation. For nearly five years, ever since she first kissed me on the beach, i had tried to get her. I tried to talk to her, to tell her how i felt.

But, _noooo_, we just had to be interrupted.

"Fang?" Someone knocked on the door. Max paused. I closed my eyes. I couldn't take another rejection. "Fang...come on, open up. Please." My eyes shot open. Was that a note of...pleading? I stood up and walked towards the door. I cracked it open about an inch and looked outside.

"Yes?" My eyes met her fierce blue ones. She looked down, finding her shoes very interesting.

"Um, Fang? Can I, uh, talk to you?" she stammered, her hands jammed into her pockets. She rocked back and forth on her heels, waiting for my answer. I silently opened my door all the way and she tentatively stepped inside.

"What's up?" I closed the door behind me and Max sat down on my bed. She looked at me, apparently wanting me to sit down. I did.

"Fang, look, this is embarrassing...but i have to say it. So...I'm just gonna come out and say it." She paused to take a breath andI waited, on the edge of my seat. When she didn't continue, I looked at her with a Finish-What-You-Started look. She nodded. "OK, um, we need to just...get this over with." She stood up and walked over to me. She pulled me out of my seat and I looked at her, putting as much confusion in my eyes as possible. She looked up at me, her shiny blue eyes boring holes into mine.

And then she kissed me.

My eyes widened, not expecting this. Usually,I was the one who kissed her unexpectedly. Max was the one who pulled away quickly and ran away. Were we playing role reversal?

I was about to pull away, to ask her what was going on, but foundI couldn't. Her lips were so soft, wanting mine, which responded. I moved my lips in rhythm with hers and snaked my arms around her lithe figure. Max, finding that it was okay to continue kissing me, wrapped her arms around my neck and tangling her hands in my hair.

I wanted this to last forever. My hands pressed her body tighter to mine. My hands crawled up her sides, stopping at her neck, whichI held gently, my thumbs making small circles. She ran her thin fingers through my dark hair, making me moan in pleasure. My fingers lightly traveled down her back and slowly, cautiously, under the thin fabric of her yellow t-shirt. She pulled away, looking down and taking my hands away.

"That's all i wanted, Fang." Max started to back away, butI pulled her back.

"Max, stop." she did. "Don't tell me that's all you wanted." I held her wrists in my hands. She looked at me, eyes wide. I cupped her face in my hands, lightly grazing her lips with my own. "You love me." When she tried to deny it, I cut her off. "No. Don't try to deny it, Max. You know you do. And you knowI love you. You know we were meant to be. I know that sounds cheesy,"I added quickly, whenI saw her raise her eyebrow. "But it's true. You know it. Just go with what you know."

I let her digest that for a moment, then pressed my lips to hers. She held me again, kissing me back. I knewI had her. Then she pulled away and looked at me. She took my hand and held it in hers.

"I know.I should. But what if the flock doesn't except it? What if it's...weird to them?" Max flushed, looking down at her shoes. Were they _that_ interesting?

"Max...why does it matter? I mean, sure, they're your family. But shouldn't they except that? That you're happy with me? Don't you think?" Max looked at me, knowing she had lost. That was true. In fact,I was surprisedI even thought of that. It just kinda came to me.

"Fang..." Max pressed her hand to my cheek andI closed my eyes, feeling the smoothness of it. "Oh, Fang...you don't know how right you are..." she trailed off, running her hands down my sides. I nestled my head into her shoulder, drawing a line on her neck with my tongue, withdrawing gasps of pleasure from Max.

"I thinkI do, Max,"I said, chuckling as she wrapped one leg around my waist and letting me kiss her again. I locked the door and made sure none of the flock or Max's biological family could barge in.

And, for once, we weren't interrupted and the moment wasn't ruined.

Ok...so I'm not James Patterson (Are you kidding? No freaking way!!) But I hoped you liked! It probably wasn't one of my best stories...in fact, it might be my worst. Sorry. Didn't mean for it to suck. But, you know, tell me what you think so I can improve. Just don't chew me out. Can't take much of that right now...

Thanks for reading, though. Thanks for fighting through the suckiness.


End file.
